Disenchanted
by Callie Mitchel
Summary: This is just a story on the way Buffy slowly fell for Spike, moment by moment. Starts when Buffy finds out her mom is going in for a CAT scan. B/S
1. Chapter 1: An Alright Scene

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is not an update for Blue Fire. I will get back to it eventually but for now my mind is stuck in the lala-land that is Spuffy. For people who were actually hoping to read this I hope I've done you proud. Hope you like it. xox Callie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and/or Spike. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. For now. **

**Disenchanted**

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Well I was there on the day_

_They sold the cause for the queen,_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen._

_I hate the ending myself but it started with an alright scene."_

_**Disenchanted [My Chemical Romance]**_

The first day it happened was the day Buffy found out about Joyce's CAT scan.

As she sat on the porch she felt _him_ come closer. She knew it was him. Who else could it be? Still, she hesitated in looking up.

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy did the unthinkable and dragged her head up to meet his eyes. She was hollow and he could see it.

"I… Pet, are you…What's wrong?" Spike lay the almost forgotten gun down on the porch before kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his, their fragile, doll like quality a stark contrast to his large, weathered hands.

"Mom. God Spike, she's sick. And I… I can't…They're saying there's nothing that can be done except try and cut it out and there's only a one in three chance and OH GOD what am I supposed to do…?" Buffy had torn her hands from Spike and was unknowingly attempting to tear her own hair out as she sobbed.

Spike moved to sit beside her. He didn't know how to make it better. God how he wanted to make it better. He eased Buffy's hands from her hair and held her to his side. "Your mum is the strongest person I know. She'll make it through this, luv. And if she doesn't then we'll make sure as hell it's not without doing everything we can, alrigh'?"

Buffy nodded against his chest and wound her arms around him. "Thank you, Spike."

"Anytime love, anytime." Spike whispered into her hair as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. 2 We Laughed So Hard It Would Sting

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this. I;ve just had a bit of a hectic week with school being back and all. As always, hope you like this. xox Callie**

**Disclaimer: Despite numerous attempts to change the cold hearted truth, I still do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or My Chemical Romance. Sucks for me I guess.**

_"It was the roar of the crowd _

_That gave me heartache to sing. _

_It was a lie when they smiled _

_And said, "you won't feel a thing" _

_And as we ran from the cops _

_We laughed so hard it would sting"_

**_[My Chemical Romance]_**

The second day it happened was a day that shone in the darkened reaches of William the Bloody's mind like a lighthouse on the blackest night.

It was in Restfield this time. He'd come back from the Butcher's; a half dozen gallons of pigs blood in one hand and a box of Wheet-a-Bix in the other. It was a cold day, colder than it had been in a long while.

He was only a hundred meters from his crypt when he found her. She was just sitting there waiting. She had donned her tan coat and the associate black beanie for the weather. Atop the grave of Alice Lewiski sat Buffy; freezing her ass off waiting for a bleached blonde vampire she had loathed from the day she met him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Slayer? What brings you to my neck of the woods, pet?" Spike said grinning like a madman.

Buffy bit her lip for a moment, refusing to look directly at him. Spike's grin faded "pet?"

Without warning Buffy stood and, raising her eyes to meet his, strode over to him. When she was a mere foot from him she grasped his elbows in her hands and beamed. "I just wanted you to know, that mom's operation went perfectly. The doctor said that they were able to get rid of the tumor. The shadow in her brain's gone, Spike. All of it."

Spike didn't even think about it when he picked her up in his arms and held her tight to him as he spun around. "That's bloody brilliant love. Bloody brilliant that is."

"Yes. It really is isn't it?" Buffy didn't push herself from his embrace, but instead leaned into it with a sigh.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?" Buffy's voice was slightly muffled by his duster.

"Look up."

She did and rested her eyes upon the most delicate of snow, light catching it as it fell and casting tiny rainbows in the evening sky. "pretty."

"yeah." Spike withdrew from Buffy and knelt down to take something from the ground behind him. Buffy remained oblivious as she stared into the heavens above.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Buffy shrieked as a handful of wet snow slid down her back. She stared at Spoke accusingly with squinted eyes. "Spike!"

The Vampire in question curled his tongue behind his teeth and smirked. "What?"

"You- you- Stupid Vampire!" she scooped a handful of newly fallen snow from the ground and flung it at him.

Spike just chortled and fended off the measly snow with one arm. "Ha. Have to try a bit better than that to keep up with me Slayer."

"Just you wait my Vampire. Just you wait. The mighty Slayer so doesn't go down without a fight."

"Bring it on, love."

They fought well into the night, until the sky began to lighten in the east and they lay slumped against good ol' Alice Lewiski's tombstone. When she curled up against his side and fell asleep in the snow, Spike lifted her and carried her to Rebello Drive. And when she muttered his name as he lay her down on her bed, Mr Gordo clutched in her arms, he merely smiled and fled to the safety of darkness and waited for night to fall so that he might see her again.


	3. Chapter 3: We'll Carry On Pt 1

**A/N: Well this is going on my number one things NOT to do during class. Sitting next to my best friend as he writes about Avatar Monkeys that have met Aladdin and Adele, you do sort of run out of things to do though. If anyone was wondering this entire story was inspired by My Chemical Romance's album "The Black Parade". If you really want to get a feel of this fic try listening to that album alongside it. The first two quotes were from "Disenchanted" and this one is "Welcome to the Black Parade" I really did only intend to have this as a one shot but then I started listening to the album again and this happened. Sorry if the chapters start to get really long, they just got an actual plotline as of now. xox Callie**

**P.S just so you know this is a two-parter chapter**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy the entire world would know about it. Also My Chemical Romance is naturally too awesome for me, let alone any lowly commoner to own. **

**Chapter 3: We'll Carry On [Part One]**

_"We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it."_

**_[My Chemical Romance] _**

The third time it happened Spike was more than happy to forget. Buffy couldn't forget though, until she finally died it would be seared into her brain.

It was still snowing the day she ran into him at the Bronze. It had coated the town in a white plague; a white death so horrid that even the demons hid from it. She had been unwillingly coaxed into the outing by Willow. Willow had assured her that this was what she needed. That staying inside having a pity party wasn't going to help her mother's recovery.

So, she had left. Buffy had left her sister at Janice's with strict instructions to stay indoors. _It's just for a few hours_.She reasoned. _What could happen?_

The Bronze had been decorated with twinkling lights in an attempt to mimic the weather. Despite her earlier proclamation of love for the weather, it had taken a toll on all of her patrolling clothes and as such she was more than happy for it to end.

Buffy wandered on over to the bar to get a coke. It was too loud, too brash, too much. Surely it wasn't too much to ask for a night alone with her family?

Spike was there. His stupid peroxide bleached hair a natural stand out amongst the clubbers.

"Hi, Spike." He looked up; eyebrows raised. He hadn't thought she'd ever deign to acknowledge her presence without an impending apocalypse.

"'lo, Pet. You feeling alrigh'? Didn't think think Miss Summer's left her castle anymore."

"Ha. Ha. I'm perfectly fine. Dragged out here unwillingly, with not a demon in sight to slay. Well, except you. But you don't count" Buffy slipped into the bar stool beside him.

"Oi! I'm still a big bad. And don't you forget it!" Spike pouted and Buffy laughed. A true laugh, unlike the ones she'd been handing out to her friends.

"Would you rather me put you on my Slaying list?" She raised her eyebrows, much as he had done earlier.

"More than one way to slay a man, Slayer. If you get my train o' thought."

_That smirk on his lips should be illegal ._ Buffy thought, unconsciously staring at his lips. She elbowed him softly. "In your dreams Vampire."

"That's the idea, love"

"You're such a pig Spike." Buffy rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coke.

"Oink"

The song changed as Spike finished the dregs of his beer. The music was slower now. Something older, or newer. Spike had lost track after the disaster of music that was the 80s.

He didn't think. He really needed to start thinking but he didn't. Never has and never will. "Dance with me."

It wasn't a question. She knew it wasn't. She'd always take it as a question of course. Why wouldn't she? But there _was_ something about it. The way he stood up with his hand extended, his 'Spike' persona shifted into something softer, subtler, so raw, his eyes pleaded even as he demanded a dance. No, it really wasn't a question. "I'd love to."

She took his hand and he lead them to the dance floor. He held her close and the world was finally muted. Dawn was safe, her mom was safe, Spike was safe. No nasty demons could hurt her now.

From afar Willow and Xander watched in horror. Tara and Anya just rolled their eyes and made their final bets on how long it would take for Buffy to realise he was completely in love with her and vice versa.


End file.
